Alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers are known copolymers which are characterized by an excellent balance of properties such as relatively high tensile strength, resistance to moisture and resistance to common solvents and diluents. By reason of their excellent balance of properties, alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers have been used in many diverse applications including jacketing and insulation about wires and cables and as film to be used as packaging material. A serious drawback to the even wider acceptance of alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers in the areas of use described has been the poor flammability characteristics of the copolymers and the poor optical properties of film material prepared from these polymers. It has been necessary, with respect to the flammability problem, to compound these polymers with various flame retardant additives such as antimony oxide and chlorinated paraffins. The additional compounding step not only adds to the overall cost of the compositions but, in the case of chlorinated paraffins which contain labile chlorine, chlorine splits off as HCl which can degrade compounded compositions.